The chocolate cake on the rooftop
by Beatha
Summary: Spike and Angel are eating chocolate cake on a rooftop. It’s set a few days after “Smile time”. Slash Angel/Spike.


Title: About champions and rooftops

Title: The chocolate cake o the rooftop

Pairing: Angel/Spike  
Rating: PG-13 for kissing  
Summary: Spike and Angel are **eating chocolate cake on a rooftop. It's set a few days after "Smile time". Slash Angel/Spike.**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They're Joss Whedon's… lucky man…**

Spike was cranky and bored and really getting tired of LA. Maybe he had spent too much time at the Hellmouth, where you could find vampires and demons in every corner, because after two hours of patrolling and no decent brawls, he was starting to miss the good old days back in Sunnydale.

He decided to head back to Wolfram and Hart, Fred was working late almost every night and he could always go to Angel's penthouse and make fun of the wee puppet.

Just thinking about puppet Angel, with his little puppet feet and his detachable nose, improved Spike's mood considerably so when he arrived at Evil incorporated he went straight to his Grandsire's office and into his private elevator.

The lights in the penthouse were turned off and it was too quiet. Spike went from room to room calling Angel's name but the other vampire was nowhere to be seen.

The blond sniffed the air hoping to get even the faintest scent; it had been really hard to smell Angel while he was a puppet. He was really surprised when he caught the other vampire's scent, as strong as ever, coming from upstairs.

Spike snorted. How original, his broodiness was on the rooftop and Spike would bet his beloved duster that he was sulking.

He opened the door leading to the rooftop and found Angel, vampire Angel not puppet Angel, sitting on a carpet that was covering half of the floor, his back resting on a fancy sofa. Spike laughed out loud at the image. The poof really liked rooftops!

Angel didn't seem to acknowledge his presence even though it was obvious he knew Spike was there. He was instead staring at a chocolate cake that was on the wooden table next to him.

The scenery was getting weirder and weirder.

Spike decided it was about time to break the silence. He was there with a mission to annoy Angel and entertain himself after all.

"I liked the puppet better. Bring him back."

"Tough luck." The other vampire said. He sounded indifferent and not as annoyed as the blond would like him to be.

This was going to be harder than usual. Angel's broody mood was worse than normal. Well, it was a good thing Spike didn't give up easily.

"What's up with you? I thought you'd be happy to be your fat self again." This always worked with Angel.

"I'm not fat."

Angel's reply was almost a growl and Spike grinned with satisfaction. That was much better.

"Tell that to your poncy pants mate. They're about to pop."

This time Angel growled at him.

Spike chuckled and the older vampire shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Cause I'm bored."

His Grandsire just sighed.

Angel was starting to annoy Spike and it was supposed to be the other way around. Old broody pants was always almost too easy to bait, but now he seemed so lost in his own misery that he didn't even bother to be mad at Spike. It was unsettling. And bloody unfair!

"I'll leave if you tell me what's wrong with you."

Spike didn't know why he said that. He wasn't there to be nice to the old man. He was there to wind up the poofter and have some fun. Being nice to him wasn't acceptable. He blamed Angel and his strange mood for confusing him.

"I don't trust you." Angel's face was still buried in his hands and his answer came muffled.

"I promise."

What was wrong with him?!

Angel looked up, and stared at him intently. A few seconds later he nodded in agreement.

"I was out on a date with Nina when the spell broke and I was myself again. When I came back this was delivered to me." He said sounding miserable and pointed at the chocolate cake

Spike was baffled. Just when you thought you knew someone he says something like that and leaves you speechless. And Spike wasn't good at being speechless.

"Well?" Angel was looking at him expectantly waiting for a reaction, a comment, anything.

"I don't get it."

"It's from Nina; she sent me a cake to celebrate not being a puppet anymore."

"I still don't get it mate. She gave you a cake, so what?"

Angel's nostrils were flaring, a sign that he was starting to get really annoyed, and Spike would welcome this development happily if he wasn't so bewildered by this conversation.

"It's human food you moron. I don't eat human food."

"Ok, so the bird forgot about the blood sucking fiend part. Honest mistake. Are you actually saying that you're mad at her for giving you a chocolate cake?"

"I'm not mad at her Spike. It's about the cake."

"Oh ok, you had me worried for a moment. Well, maybe not worried, just a bit nervous because I'm starting to believe that you've gone completely bonkers!"

"Shut up Spike. I don't know why I even bother talking to you."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're not making any sense. If you're not mad at her for giving you the cake then why are you mad Angel? Enlighten me."

"You're yelling." Angel said and looked down sadly.

His behavior was driving Spike crazy and for a moment the blond wondered whether the other vampire was doing it on purpose to show him how it feels to be constantly pestered but one look at Angel's defeated expression told him that he was genuinely distressed.

"Fine. No more yelling. Tell me."

"I- I hate not being able to enjoy a simple thing like a chocolate cake. I just want to eat some cake."

"You're actually mopping because you can't eat a cake. You sure you're not just trying to find excuses to brood?"

"I miss chocolate. I used to love chocolate."

"You can still eat chocolate. Hell, I eat chocolate all the time."

"It's not the same. It doesn't taste as good."

"Then you're eating it wrong mate."

"What are you talking about Spike?"

Spike smirked and cut a small piece of cake with hands and put it his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, enjoying its sweet taste. He then started licking his fingers clean making soft sounds. When he opened his eyes Angel was staring at his fingers mesmerized. Spike cut another piece of cake but this time he gave it to Angel.

"Close your eyes." he ordered, and the older vampire obeyed.

Spike traced his Grandsire's lips with his chocolate covered fingers and Angel opened his mouth and let them in. He sucked them greedily, moaning and Spike couldn't take it anymore, he withdrew his fingers, grabbed Angel and kissed him fiercely.

A few minutes later, Spike broke the kiss reluctantly and caressed Angel's neck. They were both painfully hard and needy but the sun was coming up in 20 minutes and what the blond had in mind would last much more than that. Hopefully.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Penthouse?"

"Mmmmm"

"Come on Peaches. I'll take the cake."

A few hours later Spike woke up in Angel's arms. The older vampire was looking at him and Spike could see love and warmth in his eyes.

"I like you when you sleep."

"Shut up you poofter."

"You don't talk when you sleep. I like the quiet."

Spike punched him affectionately and snuggled closer. It felt nice and right. He didn't know he had missed Angel but being held by him was the safest Spike had felt in a long time and he wanted to keep that forever.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but go ahead, ask me."

"Did you decorate the rooftop yourself or did it come with the penthouse?"

"Shut up Spike."


End file.
